Hanging by a moment
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: She likes him. He likes her. She lives with him. He's ecstatic. He can't see hers. She can't see his. They both know they're there. Neither knows where. They're bound to a similar fate. Simple through what they need. But heres where it gets complicated...
1. Chapter 1

_'What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock's never seemed so alive...  
I can't keep up,  
and I can't back down,  
I've been losing so much time...'_

I think, I'm in love...

That's something I've never been able to say before, not confidently anyway.

I've never seen someone with such vibrantly green eyes as her. And with her hair, rust coloured like dawn, or sunset falling round her shoulders, the skin so pale and white, she seems so angelic, it's like a dream. Every morning I wake, early, before the sunrise. I dress silently, preparing myself for the day and when I leave my room, it's to the waking of the dawn. Even though my role is small, I still feel as though I have much to do. Or maybe it's the fact that I spend so much of my time surrounded by these lingering thoughts of her, that whatever it is I need to do seems to take so much more time to simply get it done... I doubt I shall ever know.

Walking down the hall I stop at her door, as instructed. I like to think she enjoys my company, more than his, he seems to make her more _un_comfortable than comfortable. But then again, that's just what I'd _like_ to think. The door opens and sunlight pours through. I bow low, as instructed. Looking back up at her, sillhueted in the sunlight, her face is lit by a smile. My heart jumps in my chest and I almost blush, but I bite it back, hiding my emotion towards her, as instructed.

We walk side by side, me slightly behind her, as is proper. The halls are still quiet and no one is around yet. She talks about what she'd like to do today and I listen, as is proper. "I think my knowledge is lacking a bit in that department, so I thought I'd research it a bit. What do you think?"

I nod silently as she looks at me. She half smiles at me, then stops. Turning, she faces me. I stop too. Her expression is a worried one, inclining her eyebrows into a frown and pouting her lips in a thoughtful way. I can't help but look at them, pink and full, just begging to be touched or kissed. Leaving such lips as those unseen to must surely be a sin. "What is wrong?"

I tear my gaze up towards her eyes and am lost there. Great pools of swirling green emotion, seeming as though they could unravel all the mystery in this world. "Miss Carlt-"

"Please, call me Lydia."

I shake my head vigorously. "No, I cannot, it isn't my place to address you by your first name."

"Then what is wrong?"

I look down at her innocent face, trouble and confusion reading all over her perfect features. I grace her a small half-smile and say, in a hushed whisper, "I was simply thinking of how alike you and I are. And then also how different."

Her confusion seems to fade and then she smiles again, melting my soul before my very eyes. My dark, sardonic, sinfully green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I want him to call me Lydia. I'm tired of all this formality towards me, it isn't even as though he needs to wait on me, simply because Edgar requested. I'll admit, Edgar is favourable, he's rich, handsome, kind to me and he's brave. And yet... The handsome young man in front of me is also... favourable.

Raven hair and brown, tanned skin. I've always wanted to touch them, to run my fingers over his.... And his eyes, are so mysterious. Unlike my eyes, they are strong. Having gone through so much, suffered through so much, unlike Edgars eyes, these green orbs are so alluring for me. Drawing me in all the time.

The hallway is silent around us two. I was worried that he was upset about something, but now I'm not so much. I smile at him, seeing his face soften in a half-smile. I like moments like these. They're so nice with just the two of us...

* * *

'_His fingers ghosted over the skin of her shoulder, tracing the curve of her collarbone with caring desire. The girl beneath his touch shivered, closing her eyes for a moment in unfocused innocence. She didn't know how this had happened, or if she wanted it to go on. His voice was soft in her ear, his breath moving her hair as he spoke, "Lydia..." She nodded slowly, waiting with baited breath for his words. "I... have to go..." Turning her head to look at the clock, she nodded. He was correct he would be late if he stayed with her any longer._

_He drew back from her, searching her eyes, asking permission. Slowly, she nodded, "Go..." He leant forward, curling his hands round her back, holding her closely to him as slowly, he pressed his lips to her neck, just below her jaw. Despite herself, Lydia gasped. His strong arms were pinning her to him, to every muscle. She could feel them move under his clothing, so close to her she could sense every ripple. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, until as slowly as he had caught her, he released his hold._

_Before he left, he gave her a look that left her thirsting for air. Leaving her in no doubt, no uncertainty of mind, that there was no other possibilty. She would never look at another man in that light again. He had her completely and utterly under his power. She was his, entirely. Irrevocably. Raven's.'_

* * *

When she awoke, the room was silent and it was almost dark. she could only conclude that she'd fallen asleep. There was a knocking at the door and a voice was calling her name. Getting to her feet, she crossed the room and pulled the door open. Raven's worried face was looking down at her, he was alarmingly close. She stepped back several paces and gasped. Suddenly remembering her dream she blushed, staring fixedly at her feet when he entered the room. "Miss Carlton, it's so dark in here. Have you been sleeping?"

His tone was soft, but chiding. She blushed profusely, shaking her head vigorously as he stepped towards her, his hand outstretched...

* * *

A/N: Hmm... Thought I'd throw y'all in at the deep end lol. Well it's an M rated one so what's the problem? Although it's not exactly smut, it's getting there, also it's kind of my first attempt at anything remotely lemony so yeeeaaahhh.... :S Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

I straightened her collar and brought my hand back down to my side. honestly, that's all I did, she looks like I just shot her or something. "There is tea awaiting you in your room Miss Carlton."

Her head snapped up to look at me at that, she looked as though I'd just grown another head.I frowned and stepped out the way to allow her through the door. We walked in slience to her room, where I opened the door. I couldn't see her face behind the curtain of hair that had fallen down in front of it. I knew there was something wrong. Being a butler for 10 years, you develope this sixth sense about everything around you, you know what it needs. But now I didn't know and a part of me wondered if I even wanted to. The door shut slowly and quietly behind her. I didn't know what I could do to help, but for the minute I didn't have the time, I had to attend to Milord Edgar, and I know he smells a rat.

I knocked twice on the big oak door and when Edgar opened it, he wasn't smiling. Stiffly he stepped aside so I could enter the room. I did so, I was done for.

* * *

'_His fingers ghosted over the skin of her shoulder,' _Lydia shivered. Athough the fire was burning, the room seemed oddly cold, as though one of the windows was open and all the warm air was being sucked from the room. But one glance around it and she could tell the windows were not open at all. She rose to her feet and rubbing her arms she walked to the window and tugged the thick curtains shut. Crossing back over to the fire, she pulled one of the big, deep armchairs closer to it and sunk into it, a cup of tea now in hand. There, that was better. Wasn't it? Something was still bothering her. _'Pressed his lips...'_ She shivered again. She hadn't had thoughts like that running through her head in a long time, and never about Raven. If she was going to see him everyday, she didn't want such erotic things to be going through her mind. He had that eye, who knew what else he could do, read her mind?

Lydia shook her head and took a sip of her tea. No, him being a mind reader was impossible. He wasn't in the position to be a mind reader. He was the reincarnation of a dark sprite, not a psycic. Slowly her eyelids began to droop, despite herself. _'Despite herself, Lydia gasped.' _She didn't want to have these thoughts... Did she? She only wanted him as a friend... Didn't she? He wasn't something she could just lure in like a fish on a line... Was he?...

* * *

_'She was hot, too hot. The room around her was dark and the pillows she was lying on were uncomfortably warm beneath her head. Despite the silence that seemingly enveloped her, the distinctive sound of breathing sounded to her left, by the door. Glancing across, she watched as a man appeared, stripped down from the waist up, his bottom half clothed in the thin, white trouser bottoms that appeared around his waist in so many of her wildest imaginings. The tell tale clinking of ice against glass told her he was holding something cold. Her body seemed to stiffen as he neared the bed, dark eyes drifting over the milky whiteness of her skin, laying exposed in the moonlight, parts of it barely covered by a thin, fluttering chemise._

_"Lydia..." Her mouth parted of its own accord as he bent towards her, his ice cooled lips sliding along her throat, making her shiver in the infinite heat. This, she knew, was what he'd promised earlier in the day. The kiss he had left her with had kept her yearning for him all the day. He leant away from her and took another sip of the water, this time catching a cube of ice between his teeth. Lydia's eyes slid shut as the ice was skated across her belly, cool fingers having pushed the flimsy material out of the way._

_"Lydia..." His voice was soothing, chilled breath blowing across her stomach, making her nerves flutter as he chased the bit of ice with his tongue. When it was gone, he straddled her, draining the glass before pressing his mouth hungrily to hers, his cold tongue slipping inside her mouth, stroaking hers lightly as she moaned. His fingers danced freely over her body, tracing cold patterns over her stomach and breasts, spiraling in to the pink flesh that hardened immediately at his touch._

_He pulled at the chemise, whispering even as she arched her back for him to remove it, "Off..." The thin thing came away, leaving her naked beneath him. Lydia flushed under his gaze, even the roving darkness of those eyes did things to her body, causing it to tighten and ache. He smiled promisingly dark as he explored her body, ice-cooled fingers slipping inside her, wonderfully chill and beggingly curled, making her gasp. "Raven!"_

* * *

Lydia jerked awake, breathing hard and looking around her frantically. The room was pitch black, the fire having guttered and gone out hours before. With a sickening feeling, she noticed a wetness between her thighs and prayed to god she hadn't cried out in her sleep. Mind suddenly filled with that thought she listened intently, but to her relief, the house was silent around her. Letting out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding, Lydia stood, felt her way to where she knew the bed would be, stripped the dress and under-garments away and fell onto the soft bedding, crawling under it even as she drifted sleepily into unconciousness.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo..... D'you like it? I thought I'd try a bit more of the smut this time, but still keeping it... under control :P. If you liked it, R&R. If you didn't R&R. and if you have any idea's... R&R! I'll leave you guys with some food for thought before I hit the hay... Why is Raven done for? Why does Lydia have these erotic dreams about him? And is he _really_ a psycic? Keep reading to find out! XP


End file.
